


You Never Know Till You Try

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Panties, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean has a secret. Will Cas like it or not?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	You Never Know Till You Try

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo. The square is Panties.  
> All the thanks to my beta, KatelynDeveraux !

Dean was so nervous, he felt like throwing up. He and Cas had been dating for a month, having sex for a week. The sex was amazing, spectacular even. But Dean had a secret. He wanted, no  _ needed  _ to let Cas in on it. He needed to know if it turned Cas on or off.

So here he was, walking into the restaurant, just scared to death that he was making a mistake. He really liked Cas, and if this kink of his really turned Cas off, it might be the end of the relationship. Cas was inventive in bed, but maybe not this inventive. 

But nothing ventured, nothing gained.

He spotted Cas at a table. Cas took his breath away every time he saw him. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that this gorgeous man was interested in him. Cas looked up, saw him and smiled. That smile lit up the room.

He leaned over to give Cas a quick kiss and sat down. Grabbing the menu, he asked about Cas’ day.

“It was fine… long. How was yours?”

“Good. What are you getting?”

Cas looked at him with one raised eyebrow. “Dean, you seem… tense? Is something wrong?”

Dean shook his head. “No, nothing. I’m just hungry.”

Cas didn’t look convinced but let it go.

Dean made it through dinner, but just barely. They walked to Cas’ apartment, which was just a couple of blocks from the restaurant. As soon as they got inside, Cas pushed Dean against the door and started kissing him.

It was slow, hot, messy… Cas sucked and nibbled on Dean’s bottom lip. Then he pulled back.

“Bedroom. Now.”

They stumbled to the bedroom, and Cas started to strip. Dean held back, waiting until Cas was naked on the bed. Cas looked at him with a tilt of his head.

“Dean?”

Dean took a deep breath. “Cas… um, I have something to show you.”

“Okay…”

Dean began to take his clothes off. He hesitated just a little, fiddling with the button on his jeans. Then he unbuttoned the button, then pulled down the zipper, and yanked his pants to his ankles.

He stood there in his favorite pair of panties. They were green and matched his eyes, with lace trimming the waist and legs.

He looked at Cas, waiting for a reaction.

Cas’ eyes got darker than they were before. He took a deep breath. 

“Dean. They’re… you’re beautiful.”

Dean let out the breath he’d been holding. “You… like them? You don’t think they’re weird or anything?”

Cas growled. “I think they’re sexy as fuck. Come here.”

Dean kicked out of his shoes and pants, walking to the bed. Cas held out his hand.

Dean took it, laying down. Cas ran his hand over the panties, rubbing Dean’s already half-hard cock.

“Why haven’t you worn them before now?”

Dean sighed. “I wasn’t sure if you’d like them or not. My last boyfriend thought they were stupid.”

Cas grinned, “Well, we already established that your last boyfriend was a complete idiot. He let you go, and if he thought these were stupid, he had no taste at all.”

Cas pulled them down just enough to let Dean’s very hard cock out. He took Dean in his mouth to the base. Dean let his head fall back on the pillow, moaning.

Cas sucked him just to the point of orgasm and pulled off. Dean groaned.

Cas got between Dean’s legs. He pulled down the panties.

“It’s a real shame I have to take these off you, baby.”

After Cas had lubed up, with Dean’s legs high in the air, he put the panties in his mouth and shoved in.

Dean looked up at Cas, thinking that seeing Cas with the panties in between his teeth while he fucked him was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. But then he lost that thought as Cas pumped in and out of him like a madman.

Cas bought him so many pairs of panties he had a different pair for every day of the month. 

  
  



End file.
